


Sugar and Spice

by astral_alien8



Series: Star-Crossed [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_alien8/pseuds/astral_alien8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock find themselves back aboard the Enterprise. Kirk finds he cannot stop himself from recalling with lust, the events back on Earth, following his victory in their Chess match, and devises a plot to have Spock writhing wantonly under his influence again, but this time, he plans to take it father...</p><p>****NOTE: This is part 2 to "Check Mate" and does indeed pick up from where it left off. I do apologize for how long it has taken for this to surface itself on here. Without further ado, I present, "Sugar and Spice"! Enjoy!</p><p>*****NOTE 2: Tags will apply later. These stories build to their sexual parts. ;P Be patient and ye shall be rewarded!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek or any of its components or characters, I just write this stuff for my own entertainment as well as for you all as readers. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a solid several months since the crew of the Enterprise had set out on their newest mission. Coincidently, thought Jim Kirk, it had also been a while since the first time he had seen his first officer vulnerable and wanting. The spicy taste of his ejaculate still fresh in his mind, the greenhorn Captain chanced a glance at the Vulcan, seated calmly at his station on the Bridge. He grinned as he watched him work, his mind running over the unique encounter. He and Spock had been on much more relaxed terms after such an intimate experience. He sat back smugly in his captain’s chair, swiveling in it playfully, allowing his brain to play with the potential for more experimentation with his unique toy. The two, in spite of such intimacy, were still on relatively neutral terms. There had been no expression of interest in pursuing an actual relationship beyond that of experimentation, but that was perfectly acceptable to the frisky youth, as he was aware that the two were still ‘feeling’ out one another on a personal level.

Feeling the staring on his person, the Vulcan sighed inwardly, finding that to be rude and rather irritating. Of course he was fully aware of the one responsible for the awkward moment that was passing between them, and without so much as twitching his head in the Captain’s location, he spoke evenly; “Is there something you require, Captain?”

Kirk brought himself from his distracted thought, a little surprised that his query was aware of who the guilty party was without looking. He smirked, swiveling again in his chair, before turning his attention to the view screen at the front of the Bridge. “Not at all, Commander. Just watching my crew work, is all.”

Spock, of course, was not buying this response and this time actually turned to face his Captain. “Sir, you and I are both aware of that being a fabricated response. What is it you require?” Seeing no inkling of a response, just that characteristic smirk, he sighed mentally. “If indeed there is nothing you require of me, would you kindly refrain from staring? It is rather impolite.”

Kirk only laughed to himself, deciding to resume his fantasizations at a later time. “It was nothing important, Mister Spock. I was just thinking about a few things that may require your attention later, if you have the time.”

The Commander quirked his eyebrow at the response, but knew his Captain needed his help more often than not. It was something he had agreed to take on as his first officer, and personally, he had no issues with it. Kirk was new to this post, and it was only natural that he required assistance from time to time. “Indeed, Captain. Shall we meet in your office and go over the details?”

Kirk grinned, pleased at the willingness to help him whenever he needed it. It was nice, really. It was never thrown up in his face just how little he really knew about the daily functions of commanding a starship. The paperwork….oh, the paperwork. It came by the mountains, and it was always welcome to have the practiced hands of his very efficient first officer assisting him with it. “You got it, Spock. Got some more paperwork I could really use your help with. It’ll take me a solar year to complete it by myself…”

Spock was amused by the comment, but never let his stoicism betray his inner thought. He allowed his mind to go back to the stares he was receiving only moments ago. Why would he have sat there staring at him without a word? ‘He should just simply speak his mind…’ He thought to himself. He did not understand the logic behind stalling in asking for help. If he was confused or behind, it was only logical to ask his first for assistance. That was, after all, one of his many job descriptions.

Finding it illogical to continue to mull over his Captain’s often childish behavior, he instead quirked an eyebrow at his own musings, and swiveled his seat back around to face his service station. He resumed his steady workload of paperwork and calculations, paying no more mind to the topic.

Jim, however, was still wondering how he would chance another meeting of a conjugal nature with the Vulcan. It wasn’t as though he could bait him with another bet game of Chess, after all that would lack creativity. Perhaps he could go with a direct approach? Vulcans seem to like the direct route to any conversation.

‘Nah.’ He silently shirked off the idea of simply asking him directly. ‘That couldn’t possibly work out right…’ He paused, thinking over just how that may go down…

_‘Mister Spock, can I have a private word with you?’_

_‘Indeed Captain. Shall I accompany you to your office or one of the briefing rooms?’_

_‘The Office, Mister Spock.’_

_Meanwhile at the office:_

_‘What is it you needed, Captain?’_

_‘Mister Spock, I was wondering if you would engage in a random act of coitus with me…Thoughts on the matter?’_

His mind shifted out of the thought, almost instantly disregarding that as something the Vulcan would find too easy to shirk off. He needed something more…. _enticing_ …. _captivating_ , even…but what?

His musings were interrupted suddenly by some rumblings and pangs of hunger in his stomach. He groaned audibly before standing from his seat and stretching nonchalantly.

“I promised Bones I’d join him for lunch today. Commander, you have the con.” He then headed toward the turbo lift, an almost easily overlooked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. At least he could ponder over some more potential ideas during his lunch break. After all, Bones usually ranted on about something in the sick bay to which he was not usually expected to reply.

 

*********************************

 

Moments later, still lost in thought, he found himself actually standing in the dining area. His realizations coming back, and his hunger once again returning, he took one look around and noticed that the doctor had only just come from the dispenser. He couldn’t have been there very long, if he was just now receiving his meal.

“Hey Bones!” He chimed at his good friend. “What’s good today?”

“Very funny, Jim. You know full well the options here never change...” He gruffed at him, seating himself at one of the tables that was currently unoccupied.

Kirk only grinned at his friend’s reply before patting his shoulder. “Yeah, true. At least we don’t have to prepare any of it though. I’ll be right back. Gotta get my lunch too…” He casually made his way to one of the dispensers, mulling over the options available, before finally deciding to settle on a chicken sandwich and some fries. He grinned as he looked over his meal, knowing the doctor would be unable to resist a few jabs at his choice of cuisine.

A tray clanked down audibly at the spot just in front of McCoy. He glanced across the contents it held, before sucking his teeth in disapproval at it. “Tch. That’s a heart attack on a plate! What’re ya gonna do when ya suddenly find yourself in the face of a stroke or somethin’ equally distressin’ due to that poor diet of yours?!” Hissed McCoy. Jim only grinned wider at the response he already knew was coming.

“We gonna go there again, Bones? You _know_ I don’t share your enthusiasm…” Grinned Kirk, plopping himself in the waiting seat. He eyed up the tray in front of his CMO and shook his head, still grinning. “That’s so _boring_ , man!” He waved a hand around as though he were presenting the tray to the world. “Look at this! It’s all flavorless and unexciting!” He then motioned across his tray and nodded in approval. “ _This_ is a meal!” He then picked up his sandwich, taking a big bite from it, exaggerating the flavorful nature of it. “Mmmmm……fried goodness! Y’know, for a fella from Georgia you sure seem against fried chicken…” Jabbed Kirk playfully.

McCoy rolled his eyes scanning from the Captain’s tray to his eyes, and shook his head. “Not all of us want obesity and clogged arteries, Jim boy.” He stated dryly.

Jim only smiled at his friend for a moment before returning his attention to his meal. It didn’t take long before the doctor began to recant some stories of foolhardy injuries and shameless complaining, freeing Kirk up to a few moments of silent thought. Ironically, the first thing to cross his mind was not new tactical ways to try to bed his first officer, but rather the paperwork that he really _did_ need help with. He began running through the lists of daily function reports and the Captain’s Log which he had been neglecting.

It seemed that he lost track of the current conversation completely, as he suddenly felt a jab in his arm. As he was coming back to real-time, he heard the rather disapproving voice of his friend, chewing on him pretty rightfully for not listening to him at all. Jim only looked at his CMO apologetically and placed a hand on his arm warmly. “Sorry, Bones. I got a lotta stuff on my plate…I was just thinking about everything I have yet to catch up on and all the new shit that keeps coming in on top of it. It’s actually pretty damn stressful, to be honest with you.” He then settled his head on his hand, elbow resting on the table. He was picking at his fries with his other hand, and caught his friend’s concerned look from the corner of his eye.

“Jim, if it’s gettin’ ta be too much, you oughtta say so…” He leaned in, looking sternly at the young Captain, studying him intently. “If you’re getting too stressed out, maybe you should come see me…I think I got a cure for them nerves….”

Kirk only gave a small smile to the doctor, amused at the offer, but a little frustrated at his lack of faith in him. “I’m fine, Bones! Spock agreed to help me get through the mountain of work. That should help _significantly_ with my stress levels.” This didn’t seem to quell the doctor’s concern, as his eyes were still attempting to penetrate his soul.

“Jim, I’m not convinced that’ll really solve the problem here…If the job’s too much…” He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, still giving that concerned doctor look.

Jim gave him a small smile, and sat up meeting his concerned gaze. He then gave a big grin, slapping his medic on his arm. “Thanks for the concern, but I’ll be fine. _Trust_ me. I’ll get the hang of this and become the best damn Captain in the fleet! You’ll see!”

McCoy seemed a little more convinced by the resurgence of that cocky demeanor and gave a half smile, almost a full grin. “That’s better! Now listen. I gotta get back to sick bay, but if you need anythin’ don’t hesitate ta come an’ see me. You know where I am.” He stood up and as if with purpose, headed straight for the trash receptacle and tray depository and then chanced one last look back at his young friend. “I’ll see ya later, Jim. Take care, and for God’s sake, don’ go pissin’ off that damn green blooded elf of yours!” He then turned and exited the room, leaving Captain Kirk with a huge grin and a lighter mood. That gruff exterior only masked a genuinely nice and soft person. For all the poor bedside mannerisms, it was the worst kept secret that McCoy actually genuinely cared deeply for every one of his patients. Even when he was giving them the worst verbal thrashing of their life. It was always in the better interests of the patient, harsh though it seemed.

Jim looked at the chronometer he had, sighing contentedly at the remaining half-hour he had left on his lunch break. What to do with the time? He wondered to himself. He was now seated alone, and half wondered what was going down on the Bridge during his absence. Did they talk about him behind his back? Did they slack off? ‘No.’ He confirmed in his mind. ‘I left Spock in charge…nobody would dare set a toe out of line with that guy looming about…’ He grinned at the thought, imagining what it would be like if the Vulcan did, in fact, ‘loom’. ‘That would be pretty disturbing!’ He amused himself with this particular topic, envisioning the rather tall alien skulking around the Bridge, making uneasy all of the other members of the Alpha shift. This made him chuckle out loud, quite entertained by the images he was watching dance across his mind.

‘Spock…’ He thought. ‘Mmmm…..I wonder what it’ll take to get that guy to melt again…better yet, what would it take to bed him?’ His thoughts now began to wander down to the previous thoughts he had been having while on the Bridge. He shifted in his chair, wondering just _how_ to be casual with the Vulcan Commander.

‘I wonder if Spock drinks?’ He mused to himself. He then tried to imagine a drunk or buzzed Spock, but that seemed too juicy a topic to keep to himself. As he imagined the proper Vulcan slurring and laughing, tripping all over himself, he couldn’t help but laugh. Yes, maybe that was a good way to get the guy to loosen up again.

He just as soon shook off the idea, realizing convincing a Vulcan to drink something rather toxic just for the sake of laughs was highly unlikely. Nevertheless, the image was enough to keep the Captain’s attention for the remainder of his lunch break.


	2. Chapter 2

Now back on the Bridge, Captain Kirk’s attention had once again been grounded in the actual work at hand. His crew ran like a well-oiled machine, which was really quite surprising considering the number of rookie fresh-out-of-training members were actually commissioned aboard his ship. Alpha shift alone had himself as a rookie Captain, Lieutenant Uhura the rookie communications officer, and two rookie helmsmen seated in front of him. Even some of the security team were rookies! He grinned at the realization, placing his hands behind his head. He swiveled in his chair, proudly surveying the hard-working members of his crew, more than honored to be the one captaining such a team.

Things ran smoothly for the remainder of the shift, which was pleasing to the Captain. He yawned dramatically before glancing around his Bridge, noticing the somewhat fatigued look on most of their faces as well. He grinned widely before putting on his command voice.

“Alright guys. Good work today! Get some rest, and see you all back here first thing in the morning. Dismissed.” It didn’t take long for the members of the shift to begin dwindling out, their replacements steadily filling in. As the shift change came to its completion leaving the skeleton crew settled in their locations, Kirk approached Spock, stretching again. “Alright, Commander. Still willing to come help me with that piled up work?”

The Vulcan only nodded, signing himself off of the console and motioning for the Captain to move first. Kirk turned on his heels, heading for the turbo lift, his first officer in tow.

Once inside the lift, Kirk turned to his science officer with a grin. “Remember when all we had to worry about after hours was who would win the nighty Chess matches?” He saw an eyebrow creep up and laughed, leaning against the wall of the lift. “Those were easier times. Now it seems it’s all we can do to get a game in at all!” Spock once again lifted an eyebrow, taking his typical stance, hands clasped behind his back.

“Captain, if you would maintain a steady pace with your paperwork, you may find that there is more free time available than you realize.” His expression was straight and dry, not giving way for any readable emotion. Kirk just laughed, slapping the Vulcan on the upper arm playfully.

“That’s why I like ya Spock! You’re motivating!” He silently stood there grinning, but enjoying the companionship of his first.

The lift stopped, allowing them out at the floor containing all of the cabins, and the two walked down the long corridor together, headed for the Captain’s quarters.

Upon arrival at their destination, Kirk pressed the button, opening the door to his cabin. “Well, here we are. Home sweet home. C’mon in!” He entered first, seating himself at his desk, beckoning the Commander inside.

Spock entered casually, taking a seat in the guest chair located next to the Captain. He scanned over the neglected reminders and paperwork, and fought the urge to lecture him straightaway. Instead he simply arched an eyebrow and settled in for what was sure to be a long night.

The two went steady at the neglected reports for a few hours, finally catching the rather lackadaisical Captain up to present. The younger heaved a heavy sigh of relief, smiling widely at the officer next to him. “Thanks a bunch, Spock! This paperwork was really haunting me.” The Vulcan only inclined his head, acknowledging the comment.

“Hey, Spock…..” The younger officer began, “Do you…you know…drink?”

He noted the lack of real response from his friend, sighing a little at the disappointment he felt.

“Drink, Captain? ……By that are you implying the alcoholic beverage? If so, I have no use for consumption of such a substance.” Responded the Commander blankly.

Kirk only shook his head, a little disheartened by the finishing remark. “Not at all, Spock? Why?”

The Vulcan only tilted his head slightly, clearly not understanding why the Captain’s response was seemingly downhearted. “You seem rather displeased with my response, Sir. Some reason why that should be your reaction?”

Kirk sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde hair. He looked sideways toward Spock with a glint in his eyes. “Just…it happens to be one of my favorite past times. I thought it’d be nice if you’d join me.” He saw the head tilt just a little, and smiled, an amused sigh-like laugh slipped out. “I just can’t imagine why you would be reluctant to join me, is all.” He kept his sight on the Vulcan, hoping he’d explain himself. It seemed a waste to not even _try_ it…the drink was one of the things that carried him through his life when things got hard. It seemed appropriate to try to share this miracle with the alien next to him. Especially considering all he had been through on the last mission.

Spock didn’t even blink. He just kept his eyes fixed on the Captain, and spoke flatly. “I have tried your alcoholic beverages before when I was an Academy cadet.” He started. “I observed the other cadets whom were partaking fall out of a coherent state one by one, but my higher metabolism grants me apparently acute neutralizing mechanisms in response to the effects.” He quirked an eyebrow at the memory and proceeded further; “In fact, I had to carry my roommate back to our quarters that night. Honestly, I do not understand the human fascination with it. It does not taste at all appealing, and it merely causes you to lose your inhibitions. Quite illogical, Captain.”

Kirk’s smile grew wider, and he suddenly openly laughed at the little dialogue of his first officer. “That figures. You can’t even drink without that Vulcan biology of yours impeding on the fun. What a pity.”

Spock watched him with a puzzled look, uncertain why he would consider such a good trait to be ‘impeding on the fun’. He saw nothing remotely resembling fun in those inebriated cadets. Occasionally they did appear to be enjoying themselves, but at a rather unpleasant cost. “Whereas I do not partake in the alcoholic beverages you seem to desire, I would not have any qualms about accompanying you if you wish it.”

Kirk’s eyes beamed at this. At least he was able to set up a casual encounter with the guy. It was a start, Kirk thought to himself. Perhaps even if he didn’t drink, he could still have a good time. The relaxed atmosphere may be enough to ease the Vulcan’s guard down again alone. It was a stretch, he realized, but it was something he simply couldn’t resist trying.

“That’d be nice, Spock. I’d appreciate that.” They exchanged friendly looks, the younger finally speaking again; “How’s tomorrow night? Now that I’m caught up, I should be free for a stress free night of fun and booze.”

Spock gave him a quick nod, then rose from his seat, noting the hour. “It is late, Captain. Perhaps you should rest. Our shift will be upon us rather quickly, as you say.”

*************************************************************************************

 

The next morning came up fast, much to young Kirk’s displeasure. He groaned wearily, before tossing his sheets from his person. He threw his legs over the side of the bunk, and ran a hand through his hair, a little displeased at the lack of real sleep he had gotten last night. ‘A shower should help with the grogginess…’ He confirmed to himself. With little real gusto the Captain hauled himself off of the edge of his bed, and dragged his feet to the bathroom. He rooted through the closet to get a towel, and made his way to the stall. The water was quite welcoming, and it seemed to be rinsing off his rather rocky start to the day.

Now feeling refreshed and a little more alive, he stretched with a yawn, and resigned himself to the need to eat. It was always nice to see his new friends and other members of his highly valued crew for their meal breaks. He stepped inside the mess and observed the many faces, a lot of which he still did not yet know. ‘Eventually I will know ‘em all…’ He thought to himself as he continued his surveillance of the crowded room. He noticed that McCoy was seated with Spock, and the two seemed to be in the middle of a heated debate. It was always amusing to see those two go at it. Almost every topic that came up between the two would somehow end in a debate. Typically the doctor was the one to display his frustrations openly, the Vulcan remaining rather aloof and detached from the matter. This time, though, it appeared that both were equally locked in on the topic. Full curiosity poisoning his mind, he approached his two friends, beaming them a sunny grin.

“Mornin’ fellas! What’s the topic today?”

McCoy was the first to acknowledge the question verbally, the Commander simply nodding his head subtly in acknowledgement of the Captain. “This damn fool seems to think my job is not that complicated!” Barked the rather irate doctor. “He came down with one of his science assistants to the sick bay, which is MY domain, mind you, and said some shit about chemical burns and mishaps with handling equipment. Naturally that means ‘Hey Doc! Come do YOUR job and help this fella!’ Am I right?” He barely gave a chance for a reply before his eyes sharply shifted to the Vulcan next to him. “Anywho, this guy starts tellin’ me how to address the injury! That ain’t his job!! So I told ‘im to show me his medical credentials, and the guy finally shut ‘is trap long enough for me to make my OWN medical analysis of the injuries. Th-“

“Of course I was correct, Captain. I saw no harm in simply explaining the nature of the injury to the doctor. Chemical injuries require certain clean up procedures to neutralize the chemical compounds used. It was only natural that I explain the type of cleaning required to address the chemical compounds currently affecting the injuries. That information would have been unknown to him at that present time, as he was not present in the lab at the time of the injury.” Interrupted the Commander, clearly infuriating the doctor that much more.

Jim looked between the two before putting up a hand and waving it around as he attempted to put together the whole story. “So what you’re saying is all you were doing was trying to tell the doctor how to neutralize the chemicals affecting the injury?” He then turned to his good friend Leonard McCoy, still attempting to gather all the facts; “And you took it as he was dictating how to do your job, as you already know how to treat chemical wounds, correct?”

The doctor shot a seething glare at the science officer before looking back to the Captain. “Yeah, that about sums it up.”

Spock however, gave a disapproving look, minute though it was. “You may know how to treat chemical wounds, doctor, but it is illogical to believe that you can do so without first neutralizing the offending chemical. This was not a typical case, doctor. This chemical compound could not be simply washed away. It must first be countered before you could even begin to dress the wounds. I would have neutralized the chemicals before bringing him to you, but this required immediate medical attention while the chemicals are being treated. It was logical to take him to sick bay to do this. I was merely trying to bring you up to current on the entire situation, as it was an atypical case.”

The doctor’s eyes widened for a second in surprise. “Good GOD, man! Why didn’t ya tell me that in the FIRST place?!” Raged the doctor. “Had you put it THAT way it may not have seemed so damn offensive! You really ought to work on them interpersonal skills, ya know…Ya can’t jus’ go about tellin’ people how to do their jobs without explainin’ why!”

The Vulcan inched up an eyebrow at the emotional rant before steepling his hands in front of himself on the table. “I was attempting to do so, doctor before you cut me off with an emotional ranting on my lack of medical certification.” Retorted the Commander.

This banter was something not all together uncommon for his first officer and CMO. The two often fought like an old married couple, which was often good for lightening an otherwise boring day drifting through the cosmos. He grinned at his two friends before gripping both of them warmly by the upper arms. “Fellas, you never cease to entertain me. But enlighten me; why do you two insist on needling each other every chance you get?” Neither one was all too quick to reply, so he continued his prying. “Guys, ever since we began our careers together you seem to have found ways to nag each other. I dunno if this was something that occurred during the mission to stop Nero, but ever since I took the captaincy you two have found ways under each other’s skin. It’s funny, but I must know…do you two actually ever get anything accomplished when you have to work together?” It was a half-serious question, but it was something he wanted to hear them answer anyway.

It took a moment of uneasy silence before the doctor sighed heavily, eyeing the science officer next to him. Spock, on the other hand, remained calmly poised, his eye casually catching that of the doctor.

“Y’know somethin’ Jim….we do actually get a lot done. This green-blooded hobgoblin is actually pretty efficient. Then again, most computers are.” He gave a sideways glance to the Vulcan, but saw no real response coming to interrupt him. He only raised an eyebrow at the computer crack, so the doctor continued. “Y’see, we argue a lot, that’s true, but really those arguments teach us both a lot about one another. It’s sorta our MO if you will. It spurs us both on to outdo the other, or to further prove our own hypotheses correct, which tends to lead to faster results for you. It works for us.” HE shrugged, settling back into his chair, when the cool voice of the Vulcan chimed in.

“The doctor’s synopsis seems correct, Captain. Our jabs are relatively harmless, leaving no ill will between us. I am quite used to his illogical nature and over reactions to small situations. As for the insults and arguments you witness, they are simply a byproduct of our differences in viewpoint and personalities. We, to the contrary, work quite efficiently as a team in spite of the doctor’s fondness for ‘needling’ me, as you say.”

Kirk’s grin only grew listening to the two explain their reasonings. It was actually kind of welcoming to see the two being so casual with one another. His day was starting off on the wrong foot, but now it seemed that things would be improving from here. After all, a good laugh is a nice way to break out of a negative pattern of thought.

“You guys….you are something else. Complete opposites….” He sat silently studying them for a moment, and gave a soft laugh at his sudden realization. “Y’know something, I wouldn’t change you two for anything. I think your different views and obviously clashing personalities provide me the best possible analyses of any situations. Spock, you have the cool, calculating logic totally separated from the personal part of a mission or situation. You never overlook any detail of what could and could not work out. Your analytical mind can work out any puzzle thrown at us, it seems. And you, Bones…..you provide the humanitarian viewpoint that covers the subtle details that Spock overlooks, like how it may be beneficial or harmful to the psyche of the indigenous life…I really am grateful for the two of you. I think for that alone, I am the most fortunate commanding officer in the fleet.”

Taken by surprise, the two officers just sat in silence, staring at their Captain. Had he really just complimented them for their incessant arguing?

“Noted Captain. I had not analyzed the nature of our differences being so beneficial to you and your pressing leadership decisions.”

“Can’t you just say ‘Thank you’?!” Growled McCoy.

Jim chuckled at the small exchange. These two were something else indeed! “It’s fine, Bones. Look, you two don’t HAVE to be arguing all the time….I’m just saying that your different schools of thought provide me with a full picture of the entire situation. I value that a lot.”

Both nodded at this, and the mood lightened some, a casual conversation blossoming between the three. It was nice to have good friends and good conversations. Spock and McCoy turned out to be two of his best assets and it was always nice when they played well together. The lack of an argument after Jim said his piece was nice.

Unfortunately, meal breaks are timed, and it had to come to a close so that they may all get to their posts. McCoy headed back to sick bay, and Spock joined Kirk on the way to the Bridge.

Upon arrival, the Alpha crew gave their customary good mornings to their Captain and first officer. With that, things were under way, and the ship continued to run smoothly. Of course, it was always kind of boring when they were casually cruising through space. They had nowhere pressing to be, and were just off on an exploratory survey of one quadrant of space. They had not yet come across anything of any particular interest, but the down time was nice. ‘It would be too much if every day was a time-altering encounter or a life or death battle,’ mused Kirk ‘but it sure as hell is boring just drifting through this black veil of stars and space with no real encounters…’

Jim had imagined travelling through space and discovering new things and beings as being non-stop action and adventure. It was a little disappointing to have been so wrong. Of course it would be worse if every day was a struggle to survive, but _damn_! There had to be _something_ he could do to occupy the time….

He watched everyone working on their assigned tasks, and looked up at the time, growing more and more lost in his own musings over what would pass as entertaining. He was occasionally interrupted by someone with a padd requiring his signature, but for the most part it had been a very uneventful past few weeks. He stretched his arms, a small yawn escaping as he surveyed the Bridge, half-hoping someone would suddenly announce something interesting to break up the monotony. 

“Captain….something appears to be forming on the sensor readings…I suggest we proceed with caution. This could be a simple ion storm, however I currently do not have enough data to give you an accurate depiction.” Spock had his eyes glued to the sensor in front of him, attempting to focus in on the disturbance ahead of the vessel.

Kirk always enjoyed the view when his science officer stood up and bent over just slightly to see through the scope. It reminded him of how nice it would be to have that ass exposed and writhing before him. He grinned to himself at this nice little visual and accompanying train of thought before he redirected his attention to the helm. “Right. Thank you Commander. Helmsmen, space cruising speed until we have a good lock on that disturbance ahead of us.”

“Aye, Sir.” Came Chekov, and Sulu’s voices as they input the new instructions to the computer. The ship slowed from its warp speed and began to gently and slowly drift forward.

“Locked on, Captain. It appears to be a magnetic storm. I believe this could have unusual properties should we enter it. I advise you to redirect our course to bypass this disturbance.” Spock stated casually, still eyeing the readings.

“A magnetic storm, Spock? Interesting. What would cause that? Another ship, perhaps?” Kirk questioned, now walking toward the science station.

“Unknown, Captain. A number of things could cause this anomaly, sir. I am not currently at liberty to say what is causing it exactly, as we would have to have the ability to penetrate the magnetic disturbance surrounding the potential cause. Our technology cannot do this, as the magnetic waves disrupt the sensor readings.”

Kirk sighed heavily, tapping his science officer lightly, implying his desire to see the sensor readings himself. Spock stepped aside and allowed him to look into the view screen of the sensor. After a moment of intense study on the Captain’s part, he stepped back, allowing his Commander to take control again.

“I see….so if you were to venture a guess, Commander, what would it be? What’s the most likely cause?”

Spock gave him an awkward look. “Captain, I do not guess. That is faulty and illogical. Without all of the facts I cannot tell you with any accuracy what the cause would be.”

“So….we just skirt the edges of this thing and play it safe? Is that your advice, Commander?” This time it was Kirk that raised an eyebrow, eyes firmly fixed on the Vulcan.

“That is my advice at present, Sir. I do not think it wise to attempt penetration, as the consequences to the ship could be quite devastating.”

Kirk nodded, aware of the effects of strong magnetism on any form of electronics. “Understood, Spock. Skirting it is. Let’s just hope nothing unusual pops out of that mass of magnetism.” Jabbed the young Captain.

“Indeed, sir. That could be quite inconvenient. However, considering the way Nero’s ship entered into our plane of existence via what appeared to be a lightning storm, I do advise we have our shields up as we pass by.”

The thought make Kirk shudder. That guy managed to travel by black hole, it seemed. Hopefully magnetic storms weren’t another version of a gateway…

As they crept around the border of the storm, all on the bridge felt their breath hitch at the sight. It was a beautiful sight, all the colors swirling about in a torrent of magnetic energy. It was awe-inspiring, but deeply disturbing as well. All on the Bridge recalled the sight of a massive and heavily armed ship cropping out of an equally impressive disturbance, and it was enough to cause a haunted feeling to spread throughout everyone currently viewing it. The ship skated by, the occasional stray magnetic waves slamming into the ship causing tremors and shudders as well as brief and intermittent disruptions of various systems on board the vessel.

It took a brief amount of time before the ship made it past the last of the storm. You could feel the huge weight lift from the crew as they made it past unscathed. Perhaps this would be one of many encounters that would establish more comfort and familiarity with the many anomalies of space.

“Good call, Mister Spock. It seems that with just the little displays of power from the straying waves from that storm gave enough punch to affect systems on board. I don’t even wanna imagine what it would have been like had we passed through it directly…” Kirk stated with some of his usual ego returning.

“Captain, had we attempted to penetrate that storm, we would have become immobilized within it.”

Kirk shivered just subtly at the thought of being stranded within a storm that no starship could penetrate. That thought was pretty damn unsettling to the new Captain. He shook it off, giving one of his characteristic grins to his first.

“Well thank God we didn’t do that then, right?” He strode back to his chair, chancing one more look at the Bridge crew. It was a little more than unsettling just how close they came to running into a real predicament only moments ago. There were definitely perks to having such a knowledgeable, and diligent science officer. Not to mention this was not his first time at the rodeo. He had been aboard a starship before, under Captain, now Admiral Pike. Perhaps that experience and collected coolness and intellect would prove more advantageous than he had initially thought. He sat back in his chair and smirked. He had just witnessed his first space anomaly and successfully gotten through it. This was pretty cool! He’s never have experienced anything that impressive had he remained a high-intellect delinquent on Earth.

The thoughts of what it could have been like had he never ran into Pike versus what it was like now was a highly amusing topic for young Kirk. He mulled over the many avenues he could have gone, and the potential he had for ruining his life for real, had he stayed back contented with his malcontent life. He looked around the Bridge, acknowledging the new friends he had, that without Starfleet, he would never have met. He would have no purpose to his life, he would just be trapped in his pain and anger, all alone. This life was definitely a damn sight better than the one he _was_ leading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I did two chapters in here tonight because I figured I sort of owe it seeing as I have been so bad about not posting this. Anyway, here it is! More to come, but bear with me, I am also working on the "Enemy of My Enemy" series as well as finishing "Of Two Evils". Posts ay be a little staggered between the works, as it does take me some time to write these.


	3. Chapter 3

He heard a chiming suddenly, and looked at the chronometer and realized it was time to switch shifts. He grinned ear to ear at that fact. That meant he now had the chance to get Spock to accompany him to Bones’ office for some drinks. He knew it was futile to get the Vulcan drunk, but it was at least nice to have his company while he enjoyed a few. Maybe he could hook him up with a soda or something, and they could share good company and conversation in a more relaxed setting. He dismissed the Bridge crew, and awaited the night shift’s arrival.

Everyone settled in, Kirk approached the lift, calling his first over to join him. The doors shut with a hiss, and Kirk grinned to his companion eagerly. “So Spock, you’re still joining me for those drinks, right?”

Spock nodded his head slightly, but did inch one eyebrow up. “I said I would join you, but I never agreed to partake in the consumption of alcohol.” He said flatly.

Jim chuckled lowly, straightening himself up off of the wall. The doors slid open, freeing the two passengers from its contents. Spock followed Kirk to McCoy’s office, quirking an eyebrow at the entrance.

“Captain, this is the doctor’s office. You clearly stated a desire to partake in alcoholic beverages this evening. For what purpose have we diverted here?” questioned Spock as the Captain buzzed in to the person hidden away within.

“We came here because Bones is the best damn bartender on the ship! Besides, he’s good company too. We will go back to my quarters later on to chat alone for a bit too. I have a full night planned for you, Spock….”

That devious glint creeping through the Captain’s eyes told the Commander that tonight was not intended to just simply be drinks and conversation. There was definitely something more planned than such an innocent encounter….but what?

Just then the buzz was answered by the gruff voice of the CMO. “C’mon in. It’s open.”

Jim entered first, Spock tentatively following suit. “Hey, Bones! Care to play bartender to us tonight?” He caught the shooting look from his first and grinned. “Well for me, anyway. Get Spock here a soda or something.”

McCoy eyed up the Vulcan disapprovingly. “So you don’t drink, huh?” He questioned, one hand on his hip, the other braced against his desk.

“I do not. I find no practicality in causing intentional damage to your body, for an effect that is most illogical to induce upon oneself on purpose.” Stated the Vulcan matter of factly.

“It’s for fun ya fool!” Barked McCoy. Seeing a lack of budging on the alien’s part, he heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Whatever. Will ya settle for that soda Jim suggested?”

The Vulcan tilted his head, a slightly confused look in his eyes. “Soda? I have never had a soda before….”

Noting the apprehension, McCoy huffed again, pulling one from his mini fridge. “It’s a drink commonly enjoyed by Earth youth. It’s non-alcoholic. It’ll be fine.” He popped the top and set it in front of him. Spock eyed it warily for a moment, before lifting it from its location and reading its label. He quirked an eye at it and set it back down.

“Doctor, this is a most unhealthy beverage. For what purpose would I partake in it?”

The doctor growled and slid it closer to the Vulcan again. “Children drink this shit, Spock! It’s perfectly safe in moderation! Jesus Christ! You’d think I was tryin’ ta poison you!”

An eyebrow lifted at the reply and he gingerly traced over it with a finger before looking back at the man who had given it to him. “Perhaps you are, doctor. This has no trace of health benefit. I see no logical point in consuming something that does not benefit you in any way.”

Jim at this point was highly amused by the banter, and clapped the Vulcan on the back. “C’mon Spock! It’s just a soda! You said you’d join me so long as you didn’t have to have any alcohol. This is non-alcoholic! Besides it tastes good! You’ll see…just give it a try! It’ll be fun!”

The quirked eyebrow said that Spock was not sensing the fun of it. He looked back toward the soda, tilting his head at it again. Why would they drink this stuff? It was like sludge to your body!

He noted the intense looks coming from his two companions. He resigned to at least smell it, attempting to see if it had even an appetizing scent. The carbonation stung his nose and he pulled back from it, eyeing it quizzically. He looked back to his friends, both of which motioned for him to go on and take a sip. He sighed inwardly, but put the can gingerly to his lips. He took a small sip at first, and stopped to analyze it. He tilted his head again, an eyebrow inching up. He took another sip and set it down, looking back to his friends.

“Well?” Chanced the doctor. “Whaddya think? Pretty good, huh?”

Still not fully certain of his conclusions about the drink, he took another sip and sat down calmly. “It…does seem to have a most pleasing flavor, however the excessive carbonation is a bit much. I am not certain I am fond of that sensation on my tongue.”

Both of his friends laughed at the analysis and settled in too. McCoy had poured himself and Jim a small glass of brandy and prepared to open up the rather closed Vulcan to the world of sugary beverages. They were so well-liked on Earth they figured it would be a nice occasional treat for the alien to partake in while they drank.

“It’s alright, Spock. You’ll get used to it. The flavor’s really all that matters and you seem to enjoy that part, correct?” Jim said warmly to his friend.

Spock gave a small nod, taking another sip. He did seem to really enjoy the sweet flavoring of the cola he was given. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. Perhaps this would be okay to partake in on occasion.

The three began a casual conversation, each enjoying their drink of choice. It had not been but a few minutes when suddenly Spock’s pupils went wide. He began to feel an odd sort of sensation spreading throughout his body. It was something he had never felt before, and it felt like it was coursing through his very veins. It was energizing!

Unsure of if this beverage was supposed to have such an effect, the now jittery Vulcan looked toward the doctor, thinking it more likely he would know the answer. “Doctor……what effects does this beverage generally have?”

McCoy gave him a slightly confused look, then leaned in on the table and looked directly into the alien’s now dilated eyes. “Hah!” He sat back in his chair, a huge grin plastered on his face. “I guess sugary things aren’t found on your planet eh, Spock?” He cackled audibly awaiting the Vulcan’s response.

“Indeed not, doctor…..however I fail to see why this entertains you….” Spock said almost irritatedly, if such a thing was readable in a Vulcan.

“Oh this is rich! Jim! Getta loada’ Spock! That Vulcan biology of his is gonna play to our advantage tonight!” He was still grinning goofily and he slapped Kirk on his upper arm before turning back to Spock.

“…..I fail to see what is so amusing about this situation. If you would, please explain why you have arrived at the conclusion that my biology will be advantageous to you two tonight.” His eyes dilated more, and his sudden energy wave began to cause rapid exchanges of thoughts and some jittery feelings of a physical nature. He cocked his head sideways and looked at the two with genuine confusion written across his eyes.

“Ah, Spock! It’s a common reaction in many Earth children and even adults. Y’see, it’s called a sugar rush. You felt it faster that most becausa’ that rapid metabolism of yours. See. It’ll most likely fade out faster for that same reason. That alone makes me wish you’d try alcohol for us!” His amusement was all over his body language and it almost irritated Spock to see it. Of course he squashed that quickly and turned his attention to Kirk. Same reactions seemed to be all about his being as well. _Why_ was this so amusing for them?!

“Once again I fail to see the amusement factor in this.” His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the two again. “What is a ‘sugar rush’?”

The two men erupted in laughter at the Vulcan’s blatant lack of knowledge on the topic. It was very rare to happen across something the powerful mind of Spock did not know.

Finally catching a breath the doctor managed to respond to the question. “A sugar rush is a sudden flood of energy generated by the sugary content of a consumable good. In this case, it’s that soda. It’s just funny to see a Vulcan get hyperactive, even subtle as yours is. It’s harmless, Spock. Just enjoy the resta’ your soda.”

The reluctant Vulcan pushed the can away from himself, unwilling to partake any further based on its odd effects.

Kirk was grinning at the thought of Spock bouncing off the walls. If he reacted this quickly and this strongly to soda, the incident of Spock at the bar getting smashed with his roommate surely must have been a more interesting story than the Vulcan let on. He motioned for Bones to lean in closer to him and he whispered softly; “Bones…get Spock a white Russian. That ought to be funny as hell!”

The doctor cackled again and got up from the table, and headed toward his stash. He pulled out the Kahlua and Vodka, and mixed a shot of each of them with the milk in his fridge and brought it to Spock. He set the glass in front of the jittery alien and slid it close. “Here ya go, Spock. Drink up. This’un shouldn’t be as sweet as the soda.”

Spock gave him a distrusting look and scanned his eyes over the glass for a minute as though he were expecting it would somehow reveal its contents if he willed it to long enough.

“C’mon, Spock! Just drink it! It’s not gonna kill ya!” Barked the doctor, motioning to the glass.

Spock was still not convinced. He picked it up after another moment of study and sniffed it. He turned away sharply, giving an almost noticeable glare to the two men accompanying him. “This has an unusual scent, doctor…..what are its contents, _exactly_?”

McCoy gruffed and tapped the glass forcefully. “It’s a glassa’ fun, ya green-blooded hobgoblin! Jus’ drink it will ya? It ain’t poison!”

An eyebrow crept up at the remark. “A glass….of fun?” He paused a moment looking back at the glass. “Illogical. One cannot serve fun in any physical form. Again I will inquire as to the contents of this beverage. This time I would much appreciate an honest and concise answer, doctor.”

The doctor almost growled openly at the stubbornness of the alien. “You’re killin’ the fun, y’know! Jus’ drink it and then I’ll tell ya. Trust me, it’s got nothin’ in it that’ll harm a Vulcan.”

Kirk placed a hand on the reluctant man’s shoulder and gave him a warm smile. “Do you really think we’d do anything to jeopardize your life, Spock? C’mon. You been on this ship with us long enough to know you can trust us….”

Spock met his eyes and stared very hard at them, searching for any signs of deception. It appeared that the two men were not lying to him, it was a non-poisonous drink, but their persistence on his partaking of the beverage, coupled with their blatant amusement at how the sugar affected him left him less than trusting of the situation. “Indeed, Captain. However, I am also aware of your propensity for trouble. You both clearly have a motive in this situation, I am simply trying to ascertain it.” His answer was flat. He never took his eyes from Kirk’s and he noted the slight curl of his lips into what appeared to be a stifled smile. He narrowed his eyes slightly at this and sat back in the chair, setting the glass on the table. “I see no reason why you should be so adamant if there were nothing to be gained. I am uncertain I feel comfortable with consuming this concoction without further information.”

Rigid. Clearly the Vulcan was not about to budge on the situation. McCoy of course, had another trick up his sleeve.

“It’s a drink called a white Russian. It’s dominantly sweetened milk, Spock. It’s fine. It’ll taste good, and it’ll loosen you up a hair. Jus’ try it will ya? For your friends?”

Still the Vulcan remained rigid on his answer. He didn’t even flinch!

Finally Kirk spoke; “Look, if we both have the same drink with you, will that ease your mind?”

Spock kept his gaze on the drink for a moment, before looking back at the two men with him. “That is agreeable.” He finally stated reluctantly.

McCoy smacked his hand on the table with a grin. “Alright! Commin’ right up then! You’ll enjoy it, Spock. It’s a nice smooth flavor.” He mixed up two more glasses and slid one to Kirk, before raising his in the air just slightly for a toast. “To friends and fun!”

Spock and Kirk also raised theirs to meet McCoy’s and then took a big swig of their respective drinks. Of course, Spock was still reluctant, and had not done so.

“ _Spock_!” Snapped McCoy. “That’s rude! I thought Vulcans were all about etiquette! On Earth, if someone proposes a toast, _all_ parties drink!” He intentionally sounded offended, giving a displeased scowl to the Vulcan.

Kirk caught the game and gave an offended look as well. “Yeah really! What gives?! I thought you were proper and polite!”

Spock looked absolutely taken aback by the sudden displays of offense. He looked at the glass and back at the disapproving looks before inclining his head in a seated bow. “I apologize. I did not know…” With that, he closed his eyes and took a big swig as well. He opened his eyes and looked at the glass strangely. This was pretty good! It was sweet, but not sharp. It had a nice creamy feel and it was totally unexpected.

“Good, ain’t it?” McCoy grinned.

Spock sat silently observing it before he spoke calmly and precisely. “It is indeed. However I have now fulfilled my obligations to the deal. Now it is time for you to do so as well. What is it that this beverage contains?”

McCoy looked a little surprised and just a touch disappointed. “I’m not tellin’ ya yet. My stipulation was that ya _drink_ it first. That means _all_ of it!”

Spock stared at him for a few minutes then nodded once. “Very well.” He then proceeded to drink it down casually. He set the glass down and raised an eyebrow at it, noting a nice warm feeling spreading from his chest outward. He looked back to the doctor, eyes firm. “Now. What were the contents of that beverage?”

McCoy raised an eyebrow and shook his head almost as though he had been let down. “Wanna’nother one?”

Spock lowered his eyebrows, almost in a notable glare of disapproval at the redirect. “I will not partake of anything further until I am informed of its contents.”

McCoy threw his hands up and turned around, rolling his eyes blatantly. “Of course. Why would you just _enjoy_ something for what it is?” He then turned to face the Vulcan again. “It’sa shota’ Vodka, a shota’ Kahlua, an’ the rest is sweetened milk. See? Harmless. You’re fine!”

Spock shifted a little in his seat, processing what he had just been told. “So it is alcohol then.” He gave a look to Kirk that was unreadable but clearly not positive. He then looked back at the doctor, stone cold serious. “Did the Captain suggest this drink to you, doctor?”

McCoy raised an eyebrow, looking from Kirk to Spock and sighed in an exasperated manner. “Yeah, he did, but what’s that gotta do with it? Ya liked it didn’t ya?”

Spock gave a look of disapproval to Kirk and fixed on him. “I told you I did not wish to partake in the consumption of alcoholic substances, Captain. You have breached my trust.”

McCoy looked surprised by this and waved his arms around as though signaling it was no good. “Woah woah woah! Waitta minute…..you mean you _knew_ he didn’t want any alcohol and you had me serve it to ‘im anyway? Jim, what the hell?”

Kirk lowered his head, a sigh escaping. “I just….I wanted him to loosen up! That’s all, I swear! Spock, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was a major deal! I mean you said it doesn’t affect you anyway, right? If that’s the case, why does the sugar? I mean if you can hyper-metabolize away copious amounts of alcohol and bypass any of the effects, why didn’t it work on the soda?”

Spock looked confused by this as well. Why indeed? He looked lost in thought for a moment, flashing back to the time of the alcohol. He noted that he had finished the beer he was given, but it seemed to not affect him at all. He looked at the half-empty can of cola, and tilted his head. It seemed the cola’s sugar had a stronger immediate effect than the alcohol. Perhaps it was just a matter of tolerance?

He shook his head slightly, looking back to the young Captain. “I am uncertain, Captain.” He looked at the half-full soda and the empty glass next to it. “It appears that I have a higher tolerance to the effects of alcohol than I do to those of soda. Perhaps the sugar has a stronger effect on my system…” He glanced at the doctor this time. “The beer I was provided was not a flavor I found enjoyable, however that of the ‘white Russian’ was much more appealing. It seems to have had a stronger effect as well, as I felt a sensation I had not felt when I drank that beer…”

McCoy sat back down and leaned in a little; “What sensation are ya talkin’ about, Spock?”

“A warm sensation. It spread through my chest, and it was almost…..enjoyable.” He cocked his head slightly and eyed the glass again. “It was something I have not felt from anything I have consumed before…”

McCoy’s eyes glistened at this statement and he looked quickly to Jim, then back at Spock. “That’s the feelin’ people chase with the stuff! If ya give it another shot, you just may find the feeling gets better…”

Kirk nodded and threw an arm around his alien friend. “Bones and I drink all the time because it’s a good way to let alla your stress go for a moment. It makes things that hurt, hurt that much less.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, looking at the glass very hard for a moment. He thought about the pain he felt after he watched his mother fall to her death in a black hole, the heartbreak of the sight of his entire planet collapsing inward, and the searing pain of the psychic cries of thousands and thousands of Vulcans being sucked into the torrent or being crushed alive by falling debris. He shuddered internally at the thought, the wound he had so precariously stuffed away opening wide once again. He felt himself bleeding profusely internally as the emotions began to flood again. He quickly began attempting to rebuild the floodgates, stifling any outward displays of emotion. He looked at the doctor again, a shaky hand sliding the glass back towards him. “If that is true, I should like to witness this for myself, as presently that seems to me, to be highly illogical.”


	4. Chapter 4

McCoy saw the slight tremors in his hand and thought about the long pause of deep reflective silence, and looked at the empty glass, and back to Jim. He sighed, picking up the glass gently. “A’course. Scientific curiosity getting’ the bettera’ ya?” He knew that was only a fraction of the reasoning behind his request for another drink. He saw the swirling torrent of misery evident in those dark eyes during that intense silence.

Kirk had noticed the shift in his eyes as well, and pulled the Vulcan in closer to him. He leaned in close; “I know the pain of losing a parent, Spock. It sucks….I can’t imagine how much worse that would be if I had actually had the time to form a relationship with my father.”

Spock didn’t even flinch. His eyes were back to attempting to conceal any and all traces of that small break in his emotional dams. It pained him to see that look in his stoic first officer’s eyes, and it took him back to that day on the transporter pad. That look of utter horror and pain reflected in his eyes. It was evident for sure that he could feel pain. He thought about now, and the information he had just imparted to his friend. ‘Oh. My. God.’ He thought to himself. ‘I sure as hell hope I didn’t just hand him the keys to his downfall….’ He knew that someone with extreme pain was at high risk of getting lost in the drink. He gave a concerned look to his first, and back at the doctor. Judging by the disapproving look the doctor had shot him after he said his spiel about pain and booze, he had also realized the potential risks to the Vulcan. After all, he was unable to bring himself to express his pain normally. This put him at a high risk of alcohol dependency to drown out the pain he otherwise couldn’t express.

The doctor slid the drink to the Vulcan, and both McCoy and Kirk watched him carefully as he looked down at the drink. He picked it up, and almost slammed it back in one gulp. McCoy’s eyes widened, and he shot another venomous look at his reckless friend Jim. He didn’t miss it, and sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. He put his arm around his friend again, squeezing his shoulder. “Spock….c’mon, man. Don’t get too caught up in this. It isn’t the only way to handle pain.”

He was cut off by a look of daggers from the Vulcan. “Are you not the one who suggested this to me?” He said flatly. His eyes had darkened slightly; “You use this method frequently. You tell me how this is the only way that you have dealt with your pain and your hardships in life, correct?”

Kirk shuddered slightly at the sharpness behind the Vulcan’s words. He gave that concerned look again, and squeezed his friend’s shoulder again. “…..I did, but I don’t want to see you ruin yourself either. Just…be careful, okay?”

Spock closed his eyes and looked away. That feeling he had gotten from the first glass turned into something a little more fuzzy. This was an odd sensation, but still he felt the sting of the losses. He slid the glass to the doctor again. “One more, doctor….”

McCoy’s venomous glare came back to Jim and fast. He mixed another and slid it back to the Vulcan.

Spock didn’t waste as much time with this glass as he had on the last. He tossed it back, setting the glass back on the table and looking at the doctor again, his head tilting slightly. “Hm. Unusual. I feel as though the room is moving….However, I know that to be illogical, as this ship hardly gives away its movements through space….” He pushed back his chair, wishing to see if standing made it easier. As soon as he rose from his seat, he felt the sensation getting stronger. This was peculiar indeed! He wobbled a little, looking back to his friends. “Most unusual….Perhaps I shall be finished with this experience for the night…I do not quite feel myself at present…”

Kirk grinned at the actions of his friend. He was tipsy. This was too good to be true! “Spock! C’mere a minute…you need to relax!” He said through a slight chuckle. Even the doctor couldn’t stifle a chuckle as the ever-precise and controlled Vulcan seemed a little unsure of his footing. To add to the humor were the head tilts and subtle noises he made that clearly screamed confusion and intrigue.

“N-Negative, Captain…”He said, stabilizing himself against a wall. “I think it would be more pertinent to turn in for the night.”

McCoy openly laughed, waving Jim away from the table. “Maybe he’s right, Jim-boy. You oughtta take him back to his quarters for the night. He’ll need the escort, for certain. He’s not gotten his drunken fool legs yet!”

Jim shot him a hugely amused grin, chuckling lowly to his friend. “Yeah, perhaps you’re right. He may wanna get through the trip to the cabins without being a giveaway to anyone potentially roaming the halls that he’s had a few!”

The two cackled a little before Spock cast them both a sideways glance. “I fail to find the humor in this situation, gentlemen.”

This, of course made them laugh all the harder. Even tipsy he was so proper with his speech. His voice remained even, minus the occasional fluctuation when he had to correct himself from an impending meeting with the floor. Jim corrected himself and started to head towards the Vulcan. “Alright, alright. Enough fun for the night. C’mon, Spock. Let’s get you to your cabin.” He pat the Vulcan on his arm and looked back at the doctor with a smile. “G’night, Bones. I’ll see ya tomorrow!”

“Alright, Jim. Take car’a him. An’ for God’s sake lemme know how it goes tonight? I can only imagine how fun it’ll be guiding him back to his cabin…much less helping him settle into bed!” McCoy laughed after them.

Spock gave a look back, confusion evident in his eyes. “For what purpose would I need help getting into my own bunk?”

McCoy chuckled again. “You’ll see, Spock. You’ll see…”

 

*************************************************************************************

Spock was still fumbling a little with his footing, but was starting to manage a method to keep himself a little more controlled. After a little bit of a trip, they finally arrived at the Commander’s cabin. They entered the room, Spock first, followed by Jim. Spock sat rather roughly on the edge of his bed, a little surprised by the lack of coordinated finesse. He tilted his head slightly, then abruptly flopped back on the bed, his feet still on the ground.

Kirk took note of the position he was in and grinned deviously to himself. Spock was tipsy…maybe that would make it easier to approach him now…

He stood in front of the Vulcan, looking down at him, mind racing over the options available to him. Suddenly Spock spoke. Low, and almost inaudible to the human, but not enough so that he completely missed it.

“My apologies, Captain. I am aware that I almost lost some of my control back there with you and the doctor…” He had an arm up over his face as he spoke, making it that much harder to hear him properly, much less see any faint traces of potential emotion. “It appears…..I am still…..” He paused a long while before finishing his statement. Kirk realized this was as close as he was gonna get at seeing a little bit behind that carefully preserved shield….that veneer of emotionless control, that the Vulcan held so dear. Kirk sat gently beside his friend, patiently awaiting the rest of his statement. He was finally rewarded when the Vulcan spoke again; “….wounded, I suppose would be the appropriate term…..” He paused again. “I cannot forget all that was felt and conveyed by those thousands of lives that slipped away that day….nor can I forget the look on my mother’s face…..” Another long pause…”As I failed to save her…” He couldn’t see the Vulcan’s face, but the slight tremor in his words spoke louder than ever. He could _feel_ the pain burning behind every word. It struck him harder than he had expected. Here he had one of the most private men he had _ever_ met, and he was opening up to him. If only slightly.

He placed a hand on the Vulcan’s raised arm, and sighed softly. He wanted to comfort him as best as he could, but he had no idea how to. He could only imagine what it must have been like for any of the Vulcans who survived, having been bombarded psychically by the thousands of connections severed abruptly, and the telepathic screams of agony and fear as they died horrifically. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to know. He gently stroked his arm, trying to convey that sympathy to him. His hand moved up toward his hand, knowing that Vulcans are touch-telepaths. ‘This ought to convey my feelings to him…’ he thought to himself as he made contact with his hot skin.

Spock started a little at the sudden touch, but the feelings that came through to him from his friend were even more of a surprise! Was he…feeling _bad_ for him? No, no….that was not the correct term. It was a sympathy….this was new. Why was he sympathetic? Then he realized just how much he had let slip. He closed his eyes and tried to close his feelings off again.

Kirk caught on to the sudden shielding, but also noticed that he had not tried to remove his hand from the touch. Perhaps he somehow knew he _needed_ this reassurance…Or maybe it was the alcohol that was making him more agreeable to these terms. Either way, he would accept it as it came. He gently stroked his hand, hoping this slight gesture was not enough to put off the rather touchy Vulcan. He could be less than accepting of physical contact against his will, or in general, really.

To his pleasure, the Vulcan also allowed this! He continued his stroking, and felt him lower his arm back down to rest on his stomach. Kirk’s hand followed, still stroking the back of his hand with the same gentle caress. Spock raised an eyebrow and spoke lowly, evenly; “Why? What reasons do you have to feel sympathy? It is illogical to hurt for another, Captain…”

Kirk only smiled at him warmly, continuing his gesture. “Because I care about you, Spock.” He stated gently, meeting his eyes with the same sympathy. “You see, we have gotten to know each other this past year…I value you greatly. I mean that. You have been patient with me while I learn to properly run this starship, teaching and guiding me along the way. I also know you will always be there to help me when I get into a fix. You’ve become one of my best friends….you and Bones. I see you in such pain, in spite of those impeccable Vulcan defenses, and I hurt for you. It’s a human thing to sympathize with someone when they are suffering in any way.” He saw the somewhat confused look in his companion’s eyes and gave a soft laugh. He was always confounded by the emotional nature of humans. “There’s this saying on Earth….’the eyes are the windows to the soul’…..it’s true, Spock. Even for a Vulcan. You can mask everything you feel in your facial expressions, voice, and even your body language…but when you meet someone’s gaze, their soul is laid bare for them to see. That’s how I know you still suffer. Your eyes tell all, man.” He saw the Vulcan tip his head slightly again, eyebrow creeping up. He grinned and turned the gentle petting into a mild grip.

“….So you can see my emotion in my eyes? Is that true for all Vulcans?” He could hardly believe he had just asked that! He corrected himself. “That is illogical, Captain.” He said it flatly. This amused Kirk that much more.

“Spock. Think about it. Is it logical to believe that someone can read another’s thoughts through touch? Had you not had that ability, would you believe it?” He spoke sternly, trying to drive home his point.

Spock paused for a moment mulling over the question. “So then it is a version of psionic ability? Fascinating.”

Kirk laughed a little as he noted the obvious tone of disbelief but subtle acceptance of the fact. “You could say that, I guess. Either way, I can read you like a book if I can get a good look at your eyes, just as you can read me if you touch me.” Spock gave the eyebrow quirk of final understanding. Even if he had his doubts, he accepted this as Kirk’s reality, and that was fine for him.

Kirk looked down at his hand on Spock’s and gave a very satisfied smile. “I see you’re allowing me to touch you…and rather intimately, for a Vulcan…”

Spock looked at the point of contact as well, tilting his head a little. “You are correct Captain. If you will recall, you have violated my privacy in a far more intimate way before we were back aboard this ship.” He looked up at Kirk, meeting his eyes. “This hardly seems a stretch to allow you this slight bit of leeway.”

Kirk’s grin cracked open at this point, a devious glint flickering in his eyes. “Still feeling tipsy, Spock?” He inquired, running his finger from the hot hand to his chest. He traced along his stomach and chest, and felt the Vulcan stiffen up at the new touch. He laughed at the reaction, considering what he had just said about intimate contact.

“Tipsy, Captain? What is ‘tipsy’?” He was fixated on the finger tracing along his torso, almost mesmerized by it.

“Tipsy…it’s when you get mildly drunk. It causes the fuzzy feeling, the hiccup in coordination, and the absent lowering of inhibitions. _You_ , in other words, were tipsy.” Kirk grinned at his companion as he saw the visible look of understanding but displeasure trace his features ever so subtly.

“Indeed, Captain. It would appear I did fit that description. However, my faster metabolism neutralized the concoction quite quickly.” He shifted slightly, an almost uncomfortable sensation coming over him. “It would appear I am not immune to the effects of alcohol, I just metabolize it faster than a human would. It prevents me from remaining under the effects for an extensive amount of time.”

Jim nodded, still tracing along his torso, hungry eyes fixed firmly on the Vulcan laid out on the bed before him. “Pity.” He started, giving his most seductive bedroom voice. “If you were I had every intent of taking advantage of you and your lowered inhibitions….”

Spock’s eyebrow shot to his hairline at this. Had his Captain just openly said he would have sought sexual favor from him while he was inebriated? He was unsure how to take this…

Kirk saw this look of uncertainty, and made his light tracing a flat palmed caress of his torso. He slid his hand up underneath his shirt, feeling that hot skin beneath his palm. “Oh come now, Spock….I am clearly still harassing you…” He traced down to the waistline of his pants, feeling the Vulcan stiffen up again. He was not stopping him! Perhaps this could work out to his advantage…

Spock stiffened again. He looked at the Human in front of him with a stern resolve. “Jim…if you really wish it, I can show you what it is to be whole-heartedly taken advantage of…”

Jim’s very DNA quivered at the words he just heard seductively roll off the tongue of his first officer. “Why _Spock_ …..do you mean such improper things?” He purred back, wondering if this would actually lead where he was hoping.

Spock raised an eyebrow, the edges of his mouth quivering just slightly. This was something Kirk had confirmed to himself as Spock’s version of a smile. The Vulcan kept his eyes on his Human; “Perhaps you are correct, Jim. It would appear I may have gotten too comfortable with you. Your energies are screaming at me in a manner of which I am not accustomed.” He laid his head back down, feigning a disappointment.

Kirk was not completely sure if his Vulcan was serious or not. He paused, mulling over the likelihood of a Vulcan playing a prank. He dismissed that, recalling Spock’s mention to the now Admiral Pike of ‘the complexities of Human pranks escapes me’. He shook his head, resuming his taunting petting of the Vulcan’s torso. He slipped his hand just slightly down the front of his jeans, leaning in closer to his face as he spoke; “Is it that or are you still actually a little tipsy from those drinks?”

Spock looked at the now closer Human with a little disapproval. “I told you, Jim. My metabolism will not allow such effects to last particularly long.”  

Jim laughed at the seriousness of his tone and leaned in just inches from the Vulcan’s face, close enough that he could feel his breath caressing his skin. “And I am certain you are correct in that, as usual, Spock. I’m just saying that you were not exactly thinking as you normally would when you made that comment.” He noted the look of confusion and continued “I’m not complaining, by _any_ means…in fact…I’d appreciate a demonstration, Mister Spock…”

Jim had that devious glint in his eyes, matched with the smile that just screamed ‘I’m up to no good’. He fidgeted just slightly at the look, and propped himself up on his forearms. “A demonstration, Captain?” He gave that subtle cue of a smile. “What exactly would you have me do, sir?”

Kirk broke open into a wide grin, swinging a leg over the Vulcan’s hips, seating himself upon him like he were a horse. This totally caught Spock off guard. He tensed up, eyes wild with a swirl of confusion, disbelief, and something akin to disapproval, but Kirk couldn’t be certain that was what it was. He grinned wide again, planting his palms firmly on the Vulcan’s pecs, pressing with all his might into him, attempting to lay him back down. Instead, all he got was a head tilt and his gaze shifting to Kirk’s hands attempting to press him to the mattress. “Damn! You’re a brick wall, Spock! Cant’cha just lemme have a gimme on this match, considering the circumstances?” The Vulcan didn’t respond, just tilted his head again, still shifting his eyes from the hands on his chest to his Captain’s eyes. He sighed audibly. “Spock. Ya gotta let go of some of that unnecessary control here. Now’s not the right time to act all Vulcany and confused…” Spock’s lips curled slightly on one side, and Jim knew right away he was finding a sort of amusement at his mounting frustrations. Kirk gave a disapproving glare and shoved at the Vulcan again. “That’s not funny, Spock. Not in the slightest! I’m trying to get you in another position like that Chess match. You recall _that_ night, right?”

Spock still had that slight look of amusement. He was still not giving an inch, in spite of Kirk’s repeated attempts to lay him down. His human seemed quite distressed, but it just served as a mild entertainment for the much-stronger alien. “I do indeed recall that night, Captain.” Spock finally said rather lowly. “What I fail to comprehend is why you are attempting to press me into the mattress…” He then sat up fully, forcing Kirk to lift up with him. “You are well aware of the fact that you are no match for me in terms of physical strength…” He then lifted Jim up by his hips, setting him to his side instead of atop him. “…So why is it you persistently attempt to overpower me?” His expression was neutral, and this seemed to get under Kirk’s skin that much more.

“Because maybe I was trying to coerce you into something a little more…..uh…what’s a good way to word this…” He pondered his wording, wanting to not offend the Vulcan next to him. “Well, I guess blunt is best…I was looking to mate with you, Spock.” He said the last part flatly and made direct eye contact with his green-blooded companion.

Spock’s expression did little in the way of change, save for a lifted eyebrow, but his eyes…oh they had another story. He saw surprise and intrigue mixed with apprehension. It was a decently long awkward silence before he finally spoke; “….You wish to mate with me, sir?” His voice was steady, but Jim could feel the insecurity in the words. Spock was still technically virgin, as far as having never had sex directly. His only experience really was the oral service Jim had given him.

Jim’s eyes danced with lust, his hand wandering its way to Spock’s beltline. He felt his toy stiffen up again at the touch, but was not met with particular resistance. At least not right away. It seemed the Vulcan let him continue his tactile explorations, but he felt a sudden firm grip on his wrists that told him he may be crossing the lines. He looked down at the green tinged hand firmly holding his slightly tanned wrist. He paused a moment, admiring the contrast of their two skin tones. In general, Spock was quite pale, but he had the subtle undertones of a light jade green. It was often something you may miss at first, but if you got close enough and actually looked at him, you could tell. He shifted his blue orbs back up to meet Spock’s dark ones, and a grin teased across his lips. “We are hardly in a position for such formalities, Spock. Call me Jim when I’m in lust for ya.” He gave a wink, still grinning. The Vulcan only raised his eyebrow at the comment.


End file.
